


Quality Assurance

by autoschediastic



Category: Iron Man (2008), Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic





	Quality Assurance

Sitting sideways on the couch to tie the tourniquet snugly around Remy's upper arm, Tony said, "I think you cheated, Mr. LeBeau."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Remy slumped further into a sprawl beside him, the hand on his hip sliding a few more inches south. The dress slacks he hadn't bothered to change out of weren't much of a barrier to the heat pouring off Remy's skin. "Mr. Stark," Remy added, amusement flickering red in his eyes.

"Because _I_ cheated." Tony rubbed a thumb over the thick vein standing out in the crook of Remy's elbow. The syringe was loaded, ready and waiting on the low coffee table beside the spread of cards and scatter of half-empty bottles. They'd cut a hefty swath through the liquor cabinet in the last few hours.

Anticipation coiled tight in Tony's stomach. The sum of Jarvis's data said the bright green drug inside the syringe was ready for human _and_ mutant use. Specifically engineered as a recreational able to safely mix with alcohol, it'd been through more tests and trials than some of his navigational equipment, and hadn't received an ounce of official funding. No one wanted to fess up that the idea of flooding the market with a quality-controlled substance might actually be a good one.

Tony hadn't really thought the entire thing through when he'd accepted Remy's challenge for the first go, either. Now his nerves were buzzing with more than the warm glow of good whiskey. "And they say you can't cheat a cheater."

"Believe me, _cher_, if I'd cheated, that sorry hand wouldn't have been what I played." If Remy had any qualms about this, he couldn't tell. All he saw on Remy's face was a sly, eager smile. "You think you gon' be able to keep up with me, handsome?"

"I know I'm going to enjoy trying." Finding the pulse in Remy's wrist, Tony picked up the syringe and set the tip to sun-gold skin. "Jarvis, keep an eye on him, would you?"

_"Of course, sir. Shall I allow him to pocket the cufflinks Ms. Wilks gifted you with last week?"_

Remy laughed, a deliberately silken curl of sound. "Lucky I can't fit you in my pocket, you say such sweet things."

_"Indeed."_

Keeping a careful eye on Remy while Tony's insides buzzed was turning out harder than he'd expected. He strained to catch the first hint of chemically heightened lust in lazy, expectant eyes as the drug slid into Remy's bloodstream. "Maybe you could arrange for them to fall into your luggage." Catching the edge of his lip between his teeth, he drew the needle free of Remy's flesh and pressed medicated gauze to the tiny pinprick of blood. "If you manage to fence them, you can keep the profit."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Feel okay?"

"Fine, _cher_." Remy tugged the tourniquet free and flexed his arm. "How long?"

_"Approximately one hundred and twenty six seconds,"_ Jarvis answered.

"You should build him a pretty face to go with that pretty voice," Remy said, and slick as a snake, Tony had a lap full of lean, slinky strength. Long legs spread wide over his thighs. "Give me a kiss to pass the time?"

Tony settled his palms over the sweet curve of Remy's ass. As far as he was concerned, this was one of the best things to come out of forming the human-mutant peace. It beat the hell out of bruises and headaches. "How about you give me one?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he tasted Remy's, the old world bite of bourbon and clove spreading across his tongue. He ran a hand up under Remy's shirt, felt the knobs of his spine and the flex of limber muscle. Refusing to let the soft push of Remy's tongue distract him too much, he counted off the seconds silently in his head. He lost track once, when Remy bit and suckled at his lip, and made a vague guess from there.

Turned out he was ten seconds too slow. Remy shuddered and stilled, breathed, "Mother of God," against Tony's damp lips in a voice too husky to be the proper sort of reverence.

"Good?" Tony asked, and got an affirmative from Jarvis and a syrup-thick moan from Remy.

"Didn't say it be _this_ good," Remy said, straightening up in a long, languid stretch. "Fuck me first. We play after, yeah?"

He dumped Remy onto the couch and shifted back, got to work skinning off those tight jeans. "Should've stripped you first," he said, nipping at the fingers that strayed close to his mouth. Remy jerked like he'd gotten his teeth on something a hell of a lot further south. "Where do you want to start?"

Remy pushed both hands back into his hair. The arch of his body caught light and shadow the same as if he'd hit his mark in a photoshoot. "Anywhere. Maybe I suck you?"

Pure lust rocketed up Tony's spine like he was the one with the drug pumping through his blood. "Why not? Help me get you naked."

Stomach muscles bunched as Remy curled up and struggled out of his shirt and snazzy vest. They ended up in a heap next to his discarded jeans, and he flopped back to the couch, spreading his legs wide to the push of Tony's hands on the insides of his bare thighs.

"Feels crazy good," Remy moaned, reaching out to pet the leather cushions, his eyes shock-bright as another shudder went through him. The sharp curve of his cock jerked against his taut belly, glistening wet at the tip. Smears of precome shone on his skin. He turned his head to press his open mouth to the couch. "Don't think I can wait. Why you still got your clothes on?"

"Busy getting yours off." Their hands bumped over the buttons of Tony's shirt, and as soon as there was room, Remy's fingers spread out over his belly, nails scratching down through the thin trail of hair. He got as far as the zip before changing his mind. Damp lips parted and he nuzzled at Tony's belly, breathed in deep like he couldn't get enough, while Tony shoved at his slacks.

"You live in this big house, you need to get a bigger couch," Remy complained, slippery as an eel as he squirmed around to get at more skin. "Ah, _oui_, there."

Tony got as far as, "Where?" before Remy yanked at his shirt, stumbling off the couch and halfway to his feet as it caught on his elbows. A wild grin took over his mouth as Remy rolled onto the plush pile, knees up and spread invitingly wide. "Oh, _there_. I see."

The hellfire burning in Remy's eyes flared as Tony shucked off the last of his clothes. "Think you gone and changed my mind."

"Again?" Tony dropped to his knees, crawling partway over Remy to lick at the wet shining on his belly. "If you keep that up, we'll never get to the fun bits."

"No worries about keeping it up," Remy said, that wicked grin slicing a fresh sliver of lust into Tony's veins. "Been watching you tonight. Been thinking I'd like to fuck you."

Tony moved further up, drawn to Remy's wide mouth like a magnet. He hadn't seen Remy do one thing with that mouth yet that he hadn't liked. Words slurred by biting at soft flesh, he said, "As tempting as that is-"

He felt Remy shift a moment before the house spun. Flailing only a little, he ended up flat on his belly with Remy at his back, hands framing his hips briefly before urging him to hike his knee up, expose himself.

"Well, okay," he finished. Wet, warm heat glided down his spine and he pushed up on his knees, kept his chest low. The brush of the soft weave carpet against his skin sent a shiver through him, made him even more eager to try out the goods once Remy was done with round one. "Since you make such a good case."

Remy spread the cheeks of his ass and he pillowed his face on his arms, clenched his hole a little to gain a groan that said Remy damn well appreciated the view and was ready to get down to business.

But the chaste kiss pressed to it wasn't exactly what he hand in mind. He prodded Remy's calf with an impatient toe. "I realise you can kick my ass in a fair fight, but don't think I'm going to fight fair if you keep that up."

A laugh nuzzled into his flank and the sweet swipe of Remy's tongue down the crack off his ass rewarded that threat. He rocked back, wanting a hell of a lot more than that, and Remy's tongue fluttered over twitching muscle, pressed in slow, a quick tease before sliding out again.

"You take it so easy, _cher_," Remy murmured, long fingers wrapping snug around Tony's cock to angle it back, and he suckled hard and desperate on the head before he eased off, nipped at the heavy weight of his balls. "Maybe I open you up on my cock, hm?" A kiss like a plea seared the base of his spine, slid down. "You let Remy do that? Make it nice and slick for you."

Tony pulled in a breath that coated his lungs like molten lead. "Go for it," he rasped, and scrubbed hair out of his eyes. Clearer, he added, "Lube's on the table."

"Not anymore it isn't," Remy countered, a cool drizzle following the words. A knuckle brushed over his hole, making certain he was slippery outside if not in, and his stomach tensed, heart tripping. It'd been a while, not too long but long enough, since he'd brought a guy home, and hell if he'd be the one to rain on Remy's parade. For Remy to even _ask_ for it like this made him want it.

The wet slap of Remy slicking his cock shortened Tony's breath. He closed his eyes as the head touched his hole and forced the tension away; not an easy thing by a long shot but the restless stroke of a hand along his side, down over his thigh and back again, helped more than he'd care to admit. Remy was always greedy in the sack, touch-hungry, and with the drug spurring him on, it was like being the only thing that existed in his world.

Blunt pressure snagged Tony's attention. He breathed in, breathed out, opened up to welcome the burn. Remy eased back to rewet his cockhead in the mess smeared around his hole and pushed against him again, sinking as far as the flared ridge this time before pulling free.

Tony curled a hand into a fist. "Didn't think you'd make a tease out of it."

"Not a tease," Remy murmured, his dick sliding slowly up over Tony's hole. Both hands clamped to Tony's hips, hauling him back hard and tight as Remy rutted against him, so good but not what he wanted, not now after Remy had given him that little taste.

"Like that?" Tony asked, glancing over his shoulder to see Remy with his head tipped back, mouth open on a noise that was as good as a yes. "Feel even better when you're fucking into me like that, fucking me loose."

Remy's eyes opened to dark, narrow slits. "Gon' give you everything you can take, pretty, don't you worry none," he said, lining up to sink in, Tony's body screaming at him that it was all Remy had to offer when he knew it was only a few inches. Remy's dick felt as big as a baseball bat slowly fucking him open, and he groaned, bowed his head. If it had been a while since he'd had a man this way, then it was even longer since he did it with so little prep.

"Pretty," he breathed, ending on a sharp hiss as Remy thrust to gain an inch more, then pulled all the way back out to smear on more slick. His hole twitched, trying to close around the thumb Remy pushed into him, used to tug him open. "I like that. So much I think I'll give you that pretty fuck you want," he said, and stretched out, sharpened the angle of his hips.

Nails dug into his side, snakebite quick. He twisted to have a look, wondering what pattern Remy had decided to make him wear this time, and sucked air in through his teeth as a strong hand wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezed tight, wrenched another noise out of him.

"Sound so pretty, too," Remy whispered, his thumb vanishing, finally replaced with his dick again. A few hard, quick thrusts had him buried as deep as before and short bursts of sounds stuck between moans and whimpers were forced out of Tony as a few more took him the rest of the way.

A hand ghosted across the small of his back. He expected Remy to give him a second to get used to being split so wide open. He wasn't exactly disappointed when he didn't get it, but it startled a gasp out of him when Remy seized his hips and fucked, bent low over him and dug a hard bite into the meat of his shoulder.

_"Sir,"_ Jarvis warned. _"There is a notable sustained increase in your pulse."_

"I'm good," Tony managed. The shock eased and the burn spiked to searing pleasure as his body loosened. "I'm good, he's good, everything's fucking fantastic."

Remy moaned something in bastard French, grinding hard against his ass before suddenly stilling, fingers digging like claws into Tony's sides as he lost it right off. Tony shoved up on the palms of his hands, a jibe at Remy's staying power hot on the tip of his tongue, but Remy grabbed a handful of his hair, hauled him back and silenced it with a bruising kiss that didn't nearly last long enough for his liking, either.

"Don't be planning on shooting me yet," Remy said. A hand stroked low over Tony's belly, soothing and still hungry for the feel of bare skin as Remy inched back, slid free. His body clenched weirdly tight. "On your back for me."

Tony obliged, mostly because Remy had never been one to leave him so rudely hanging for long. He caught sight of Remy's reddened mouth before his gaze dropped, and he didn't hesitate to pull his knees up when he found Remy still good and hard. Remy slid home smooth as silk, his own come slicking the way, and shouldered both of Tony's legs to keep his ass high and keep it easy, lazy as a summer down south.

"You had some nasty words for me," Remy said, fingers pressed near Tony's hole where they could both feel it stretched wet and sloppy. He pressed a bit harder, eyelashes fluttering as muscle reflexively tightened and Tony groaned. It took him a moment to find his voice again. "Maybe if you didn't feel so sweet, I wouldn't be so keen on playing nice."

Now that Tony had time to do more than just react, he clenched down, relished being stuffed so full, the slow drag of Remy's cock over sensitive inner flesh. He felt more than heard Remy's reaction, a stuttering thrust that ended with Remy's balls pressed tight to his ass, the hands holding him spread open trembling. Stretching his arms out above his head, knuckles brushing the mat, he tried it again and groaned as Remy ground as deep as he could take it.

"Gonna come in me again?" Tony said, more invitation than anything. As much as he liked being slicked up on the inside with another man's come, what he really wanted was to see the sharp peak of pleasure slacken Remy's gorgeous face. "Could be a couple of hours before you burn through that drug."

"Still want you to fuck me," Remy said, dropping down over him, rhythm fading fast. "Think you make me want it all. Feel you in my veins, _cher_, making me want-" Remy cut himself off with a tortured groan, head hanging as his hips jerked fitfully. When he managed to look up again, there was only a tiny sliver of red left in his eyes. "_Please_, more."

"As much as you want," Tony said, hauling him in for a sloppy kiss and hoping like hell he could make good on that promise.

With a shaking hand, Remy rubbed lube over Tony's dick. He'd gone semi-soft after his second orgasm--the drug would only do so much within his body's natural limits, but Tony had a feeling Remy's weren't the same as most everybody else's.

Facing away, Remy swung a leg over Tony's hips and carefully leaned back, his legs bending double as his back settled against Tony's chest. "Like this," he said, forcing his body into a tight arch as he fumbled for Tony's cock. "Fuck me open like I did you."

The question perched on the tip of Tony's tongue died as the head of his cock pushed at tight muscle. He held his breath, expecting resistance, and let it out in a rush as Remy took him with ease, wet and loose. "When-"

"Why you think I come so fast the first time?" Remy slanted a smile, his soft hair sticking to the sweat on their skin, tickling Tony's lips. He moaned quietly as he sank the rest of the way down on Tony's dick, his insides fluttering in counterpoint to his shallow breaths. "Couldn't wait for you to fuck me while you full of my come."

Tony braced and gathered Remy's arms to his chest, making him fold them and then pinning them there. The first thrust was shallow, barely anything as Remy twisted, testing the hold before subsiding, tension melting away as he let himself be used. The slap of flesh on flesh grew loud as he arched up, squirmed to brace his own feet on the floor and give Tony the space to fuck harder, grind deeper.

No sooner had Tony freed one of Remy's hands to seek out his sticky cock than long fingers pushed through Tony's hair, tugging fitfully. "_S'il te-_ Let me ride you, please."

"You want to show me?" Breathing hard, Tony pressed his hand flat to Remy's belly, pushing down as he thrust up. "Want me to watch?"

"Yes," Remy hissed, "baby, please."

Tony let him go and he scrambled up, his sweat-slick back heaving as he sucked down air. He steadied himself with a hand on Tony's thigh and wasted no time in levering himself up, sinking back down like a dream.

Framing his ass in with both hands, Tony nudged him a little further forward, breath caught at the crystal clear view of Remy's wet, sweet hole stretched tight around his dick. Soft flesh clung to him to as Remy lifted up again.

A sharp slap to Remy's ass made him toss his head back, moaning. "Faster," he said as Remy twisted to glance down at him, face tight with pleasure, full lips parted. "You said you wanted to ride me, so get a move on, cowboy, make it burn." Remy's pale skin already darkening where he'd been hit, Tony smacked him again, willingly caught in the sheer pleasure of having him so close to out of his mind with lust.

Remy let out a sharp cry, his hand slipping in his eagerness to comply. Without thinking, Tony caught his wrist, mistakenly wrenching his arm back, and he cried out again.

"_Non_," Remy said quickly, struggling to catch his breath. "It's good, hold me like that." He sat all the way back on Tony's cock, shuddering and shaking and offering his other wrist. "I beg you later, please do this."

Closing his eyes to fight back the urge to come right then and there, Tony groped for Remy's wrist, held on tighter than he'd meant but Remy moaned for him, said, "Yes, yes," and leaned forward, muscles bunching thick between his strained shoulders. "Fuck me like this."

Remy's nails scratched at Tony's arms as he fucked up into that willing body, stunned by how incredible Remy looked like this, how he sounded taking the brutal shove of his cock, how _easily_ he took it, writhing and straining, not once trying to get free. He'd asked for this and he wanted it.

Rushing for his own release, Tony almost missed when Remy hit that magic number three. He slowed, meaning to let Remy enjoy it, but Remy gasped, "No, no, don't. Harder."

He went blind when he came, the slender bones of Remy's wrists grinding in his grip, and he tried to ease up, thought of the bruises he'd leave there and couldn't, pure pleasure stealing his control.

When he blinked his eyes back into focus, the first thing he saw was Remy's crooked smile and dark eyes. Remy ground against him slowly, tiny little circles of slim hips that ruined all of his attempts to steady his breathing.

"Such a good fuck," Remy purred, slinking around to face him with a grace he shouldn't be able to claim after that. Stretching out of top of him, Remy melted Tony's few surviving brain cells with a long, leisurely kiss, his lips tingling from the lazy swipe of Remy's tongue by the time it ended. "We do this again sometime."

"Sometime?" Tony said, eyebrows raised.

Remy's fingertips traced over his lips. "Sooner rather than later."

"I should mention, since the couch wasn't to your liking, I have a very large bed," Tony said, twisting one way and then the other as he tried to figure out which way to the bedroom. "Somewhere. Over there, maybe. Jarvis?"

_"To your right, sir."_

"There, see? Jarvis is never wrong."

_"Thank you, sir. Shall I run the bath for two?"_

Tony looked up encouragingly.

Remy laughed, full-throated and well satisfied. "I see no reasons why not."

"Excellent. Perfect." Tony flopped back and closed his eyes. "Wake me when it's ready."

"Oh no, _cher_," Remy said. "Who's going to keep me company?"

Tony grunted. "Jarvis."

_"Sir?"_

"Talk dirty to him."

Wryly, Jarvis said, _"Somehow, sir, I doubt he will find that as satisfying."_

Peering up at the interested curve of Remy's mouth, Tony said, "For the next ten minutes, consider me a prop." He sucked in a breath as a hand stole between his legs, clever fingers finding tender flesh. "Five minutes?"

Remy arched a brow and the push of one finger became two.

"All right!" Gathering him close, Tony rolled them over, disrupting the nefarious assault. "I capitulate."

"They always do, _cher_. They always do."


End file.
